Journal of a Mother
by SelenityHyperion
Summary: Join me as we take a peek into the life of Tsukino Ikuko, from youth to death. There is a sister story called Journal of a Father if you wish to see the entries, as they coincide.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: *glares at legal peoples* I... *gulps* Do... *sniffs* Not own... Sailor Moon *runs off, sobbing*

Tsukino Ikuko's diary.

Dear Diary,

While I was in classes today I met a nice young man by the name of Tsukino Kenji. He was helping me load some decorations into the gymnasium so I could prepare for the Fall Festival. After he finished, though... he asked me to attend the festival with him. I am not quite sure I wish to be in a relationship since my future with Chiba Hitoshi is currently still up in the air. I hope that I will be able to accept his invitation, however. He seems to draw me in... and is undoubtedly a very interesting and honorable young man since he asked me to accompany him and his friends instead of a solo date... I must take my leave. Hitoshi-san is waiting my arrival for organizing his birthday dinner. He is turning 18 years of age today... I pray to Kami that he will find love and be able to be happy with whomever his parents choose for him. He deserves it. He truly deserves happiness for being such an amazing friend... much like a brother, I suppose! Farewell for now, dearest diary.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

I enjoyed myself immensely last night. Soraka, Amai, and Hitoshi joined me at the Fall festival... as did Tsukino Kenji. I believe I enjoyed myself more last night than I ever have. Hitoshi even pulled me to the side and told me that his parents had officially chosen his intended, so I am free to allow whomever I wish to court me... with the permission of my parents, anyways. Though I have not known Kenji long, I feel as if I already know him ( at the spiritual level only). However, we spent most of the night walking around and taking in the sights and learning more about each other. When I told him about my apron business he seemed so very ecstatic! It seems he did not expect me to have something like that going on... or perhaps he did and I am just a tad bit oblivious. Even if I AM oblivious about _that_ I am NOT oblivious to the pain I saw in his gorgeous brown eyes last night. He let it slip about his having a sister that had died a while back. Her name was Usagi. I could tell that he loved, and still loves, her dearly. For a man to have that emotion within him yet not be driven wild... I respect him. Perhaps someday he can be happy... and perhaps someday I can be the one to make him happy... I am beginning to feel... something. I am not sure what but the only thing I could think about after I returned home was the two of us with a daughter... named Usagi. Maybe I should reel in my imagination, ne?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon...bleghness!

Dear Diary,

I am in love. I have absolutely no doubt about that now. How do I know, you ask? Well... for the past few months I have spent a lot of time with Momma Tsukino. She is such an amazing woman! While she was getting her rest she would tell me stories about Kenji when he was young and also about her own love story! About two months ago I started to realize that the way that Chie was describing love in such a beautiful way... that it didn't occur to me until she pointed it out... that I love Kenji. She said to me, "Ikuko-chan, you are a young lady with many talents. The most wonderorous talent of all, in my opinion, is your avid ability to capture my Kenji's attention. Ever since he began courting you he has not looked at another female. It is truly beautiful what you two have. Do you love him, Ikuko-chan?" I did not even realize it but my brain spoke up without prompt. That is when I realized I love him... and that I wish to be by his side throughout the rest of our lives, however long that may be. I will attend Momma Tsukino's funeral with Kenji today. I will stay with him. I will support him in everything he does. I will do anything for him to make him happy... I want to marry him and have his children (one of which I will name Usagi in his dear sister's honor) and grow old with him... Kami-sama... I LOVE HIM!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Dear Diary,

I feel so very sorry for Kenji. Last night his father passed away. I swear that it had to be from a broken heart... but I shall rest assured that he is happy because as he was passing I noticed that a little light came into his eyes and a smile graced his lips... I just know that Chie was waiting for him. It is so beautiful that he loved her so much he could not live without her. I hope that someday my own children will have that sort of eternal love... the type that I am now completely confident I feel for Kenji. I could almost feel his own heart cracking a bit as he held his father's hand as he passed. Kenji has been so strong for his father, helping him in any way possible. I know his mother and father are watching down upon him, their pride in their amazing son filling the Kami's world, dominating every nook and cranny... and rightly so. I have never, in my entire life of being a social lady, found someone that can even compare. Kami, thank you for sending Kenji to me. I pray that he will let me stay by his side. Sometimes I wonder if I am holding him back but I will let myself be selfish and keep him to myself for as long as he will allow. After all, isn't that what love is?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Unfortunately, FF would not let me upload documents last night so I couldn't post anything... as such, there will be double posts today! Enjoy and please review. =)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Dear Diary,

Tomorrow I am getting married! Kenji has worked so hard to gain my father's approval. I am so very happy that they have accepted each other (for the most part). I still can't believe it... I never thought I would be able to get married to the man that I love but here I am, about to go to bed for the last time as Sanaka Ikuko. Tomorrow I will take on Kenji's name and become... Tsukino Ikuko! Oh I am so very very very excited! My mother is proud of my father and of me for what is about to happen. She is also anxious to have grandchildren to spoil rotten, haha! But Kami, I am nervous, too... To think that soon I will no longer be a... maiden. Mother and I talked about it, though... and what an awkward situation! However, after thinking about it I am ready to show my dear Kenji how much I love him. I will be ready to show _my husband_ how much I love him... Kami, thank you so much for allowing me this chance to be with a such a wonderful, kind, caring man... THANK YOU!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Unfortunately, FF would not let me upload documents last night so I couldn't post anything... as such, there will be double posts today! Enjoy and please review. =)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Dear Diary,

Life is simply not fair. I have tried so very hard for so long to give Kenji a child... but alas, I am barren. I am useless to him for I cannot even provide him with an heir, with a child of his own to cherish and raise. I am ashamed of myself for being such a worthless wife. Kenji deserves better. If he will not take another wife then I shall simply continue trying and praying to the Kami to bless him. I clearly do not deserve such a fate... but Kenji deserves better. He will be a wonderful father... So please, Kami... I pray with everything that I am or ever will be... let me have a child so Kenji can pass his knowledge and his heart and soul down to the next generation... PLEASE!


End file.
